Arlene 2
Arlene 2 is a 2003 2D animated sequel to Arlene. Plot Opening Recap & Prologue “Long ago, a team known as the Galactic Comets have been creating hundreds of different creatures that would defend and serve the planet of Mystico. But after a catastrophic event, the population fled to find new home. As for the Galactic Comets, they’ve split up and went their separate ways, with Tiberius, Thomas, and Tabitha heading for Earth. After a monster attack a populated island, the Galactic Comets created a new creature to battle the monster. And their new creature was me, Arlene. After defeating the monster, we made sure peace and prosperity would rain forever. That is...until a new old creature returned.” We cut to Tiberius’s ship as it stays motionless. You were all probably wondering what happened to it. Well, they had to leave it here to make sure nothing would go wrong. As it seemed it be up there forever, we see something far off. A meteor half the size of the one that wiped out the dinosaurs. It was heading towards Earth and close to the island. The force of the meteor pushed the ship close to the atmosphere and followed down to Tawaho. Arlene Today As we head to DiamondVille, we see things are completely serene and peaceful. We see Arlene taking a walk around DiamondVille saying “Hello” & “Good Morning” to everyone she knows. She, however, notices something about some of the people she has greeted, but sure. In case you’re wondering, the people she greeted had something Arlene doesn’t. Realizing that, she started having a feeling of small depression. What she was missing sounded vital. She went and sat on a bench at the park and saw more people as well as a few animals with another. She started to feel a little more lost to a point she shed a small tear. On her way back home, Mayor Weber and Valerie saw Arlene looking down. They came up and asked if she was feeling alright. Arlene said she feels like somethings missing. Weber and Valerie looked confused and asked what she means. She explains she saw everyone with something, or in her case someone, and she doesn’t have that. Valerie caught up with that Arlene was saying and told her what she’s missing is a someone. Arlene was confused. Mayor Weber explains to Arlene that she talking about a love interest. Arlene got that and realized what she needed, but she then told them what are the chances she’ll meet someone who would date a creature. Valerie tells her to think about it and that those who love you love you for who you are not what you are. Arlene took her word for it and thanked them for the talk and, not paying attention, she bumps into someone by accident. She got up, apologized for that, and help him back up. After doing so, she looked back at him and suddenly felt a feeling that there was something about him that makes him, how they say, cute. She snapped out of it and tried to continue on without embarrassing herself. She may have felt like she found someone, but he didn’t find her. What is Love? Arlene felt like she knew who she want, but she wasn’t fully sure on what love really was. She pulled out the dictionary, encyclopedias, wikipedias, etcetera, but she still doesn’t fully understood love. Tiffany came in and saw Arlene’s room a mess of books. She asked what the heck she was doing. Arlene explains she’s looking up love. Tiffany looked confused and asked why was she looking up love and shouldn’t she know. She explains she probably knows what it is, but she’s wondering what it actually was. Tiffany explains love is a feeling of bonding with a man(or a women) as more than just a friend. She then asked Arlene why she was wondering about this. Arlene then tells her that she was missing something in her life and that‘s a very special someone. She says she may have found someone, but she’s too afraid he’s not gonna want her. Tiffany says that why not have him ask you. Arlene saw the idea, but wondered if he would love her for who and not what. Tiberius, coming in unannounced and out of breath, passed out on Arlene’s bed. Arlene asked what was going on. Tiberius said he and his friends were just observing the nature of the island and they saw 2 meteors crashing down in the mountain oasis. He then ended that he doesn’t wanna discuss it cause it almost managed to hit him. As Arlene tried to help him calm down, Tiberius got up and slipped on a book. He then asked why was all of these books on the floor. Arlene says she was studying love. Tiberius noticed Arlene look a little red the moment she told him. He saw that she must’ve had a crush on someone. He then explains the time he once found his true love. Listening to what he did inspired Arlene to take a chance with who she thinks is her true love. Meet Taylor Arlene went all over DiamondVille, looking for that guy. It took her hours, but by the time she was about to take a break, she still hasn’t found him. But, then, she sat down on the bench and found him sitting next to her. She jumped in shock and fell down. The guy helped her up and apologized if he scared her. She tried to tell him that that’s ok but she began to stuttering. She tried to take a few deep breaths to help her focus. She gave him a hand and introduced herself, “I’m Arlene”. He then decided to introduce himself, “The name is Taylor”. Arlene chuckled saying that’s a cool name. They’ve been mostly silent for a few moments. You begin to wonder if they’re getting along or not. Arlene then came up and asked Taylor if he could maybe hang out sometime. He joked that they’re hanging out right now. She began to chuckle again, saying she meant next time. He then started to laugh back at that. Maybe it’ll turn out better once they know each other. As they started getting along, an emergency alarm went of in the town. Valerie spoke on the speaker telling everyone to get back to their homes. Something was heading for DiamondVille. As Arlene immediately tried to head back home, she realized that this was her chance. Taylor was alone and everyone else was rushing through them as they tried to hurry home. Arlene gathered the courage and help Taylor out of the stampede. In doing so, she offered him help back to his home. However, he said he doesn’t have one though. He claims he’s recently moved here. She then felt pretty sorry for him, especially since this is the moment he needs it. Arlene offers Taylor to let him come to her home. He felt pleased that she was willing to let her stay until all this blows over. Along Came the Monster Bringing Taylor into the house, Arlene rushes him to her room barricaded themselves. Taylor thanks Arlene for helping him find shelter from what’s happening. She says it’s what she does for others. He adds that he’ll hide behind the closet so he doesn’t blow their cover from whatever is happening. She took his word for it and then tried to find a place in her room to hide. She begins to wonder what is even out there. Everyone manages to get into their houses and just in time. As DiamondVille look completely empty, a monster slammed down onto the ground, roaring loud like Godzilla. It also looked like something was riding on its back like it was controlling it. It was a man covering his identity with a cloak and hood. As the monster was walking aimlessly, it was looking for living souls like it was its dinner. Arlene began to hear it and tried to slowly and carefully go to the window and try to get a better look of it without it seeing her. The monster looked toward the one riding his back saying he doesn’t see anyone here at all. The man told him there has to be some living creature. It looks like this place is populated from its surroundings. They began to argue that this feels like a waste, but what they said next took Arlene by complete surprise. The monster said, “I’ve been trying to tail down Mystico’s citizens and this is where I end up?!”. Arlene felt traumatized, she felt like panting, but that would blow her cover. She tried to hold it in. The man then decided to tell him if he can’t find anyone, we’ll have to leave and try to catch them by surprise. The monster took his word for it and then they left. As Taylor peeked out of the closet, he asked if it was safe to come out. Arlene, looking a little woozy, said she thinks it’s safe. He came out and saw Arlene look like she’s seen a banshee. She began to murmur, “He was looking for Mystico???”. Taylor asked what she was saying. Arlene told him to wait here for a moment. She began to call Mayor Weber, Valerie, Tiberius, Thomas, and Tabitha. She told them she wanted to have a discussion about something they’ve been hiding for the longest time DiamondVille’s Secret Everyone gathered around in the living room and Arlene looked pretty cheated on by her own friends. Mayor Weber asked what was wrong, but Arlene was pretty frustrated with them to answer. Taylor spoke up that Arlene heard the monster say something about looking for what it called “Mystico’s citizens”. Weber and Valerie realized what was going on and began to get a bit nervous and guilty for not explaining from the beginning. Tiberius said he was afraid you’d find out. Arlene looked towards Tiberius and his friends and said “WAIT! You mean you knew this entire time. They said “Yes”, ”No”, “Well, Maybe”. Taylor and Tiffany looked confused and asked what they were hiding exactly. Tiberius then explains that DiamondVille and all other citizens of Tawaho might be the survivors of Mystico. Arlene and Tiffany felt a bit shocked that they didn’t tell them sooner. Taylor however was like, ”Oh yeah. I remember now.”. Taylor must have been a lost survivor. Tiberius looked at Taylor and realized he looked familiar. He then cut of Tiberius and saying that he’s been lost in the cosmo’s until he saw your ship. Tiberius looked at Taylor as if he was hiding something. Thomas then said there’s something about Taylor that they don’t remember. Valerie then said that maybe knowing the truth, she could get along better with Taylor. Tiffany, on the other hand, felt like maybe what Arlene was doing might not be right. Tiberius and his friends sounded like they’d knew Taylor as someone bad. Tabitha explains it’s not that he was someone bad. More like someone important. Arlene felt Tiffany was just overthinking this whole thing, but she kept the idea in mind. Where Love Strikes One, It Gets One As Arlene and Taylor went out, they decided to use the time to know others things about each other. Whether it be their interests, hobbies, and friends. Taylor, being a newbie of course, says that he hasn’t made any new friends yet. Arlene, feeling pretty sorry about that, asks that maybe she could be his friend. She knew she was the right guy, but she wasn’t sure if it was the time to tell to tell him how she feels. She thought she had to make sure he liked her more as a friend. They both asked what they would like to do and they both blushed. They begin to wonder if maybe they really were made for each other. Arlene then asked again what Taylor would like to do. He thought for a second and told her what he was planning on doing before he bumped into her. She insisted that maybe she could help. Tiffany still wasn‘t too sure about Taylor. If Tiberius knew him from somewhere, he could be unpredictable to people other than the ones who seen him. She felt like she had to watch over to make sure Arlene was ok. But thinking about it, she thought what she was doing could possible tear her friendship with her apart, but she wanted to protect her best friends no matter what. She packed up a pair of binoculars and a notepad and tried to find them. She saw them at Town Hall and immediately ran to them and eavesdrop without them seeing her. Taylor told Arlene to put on this mask and wait for his cue. She asked what was the plan. He told her to jump out when he gives the signal. The moment Desiree and Valerie walked out in the halls, they saw their door was open. When they went to close it, Taylor gave the signal and Arlene dangled down and roared like a dinosaur. They were scared and fell on their back. She started to laugh, apologize, and help them up. Taylor was slapping his knees laughing hysterically. Desiree and Valerie realized it was a prank and started to grin and chuckle. Tiffany saw it as a fun prank, but it still felt a bit mean. She wasn’t sure if Taylor was a comedian type or an plain influence. She needed more information. Cast * Brittany Murphy as Arlene * Ryan Reynolds as Taylor * Kevin Michael Richardson as The Hooded Stranger * Robert Nadal as Meteoragon & Mayor Weber * Grey Griffin as Tiffany * Nicole Oliver as Valerie Weber * Robin Williams as Tiberius * Patton Oswalt as Thomas * Winona Ryder as Tabitha Release The film premiered in the Yale Repertory Theater in New Haven on February 10, 2003 The film was release in theaters worldwide on Valentine‘s Day, February 14, 2003. Reception Trivia * This is the first film in the series to be release after Nickelodeon acquired the 40% of the rights to the franchise * This is the third Robert Graphic Novel film adaptation after the first film and The Curse of the Dark Sheet * The film’s initial release date was October 9th 2002, however, after the 9/11 attack, the film had to be edited out and scenes had to be deleted * A few plot holes from the previous installment has been resolved here. According to Robert in an interview, he talked about this and said that any plot holes regarding characters like DiamondVille, the Galactic Comets, Kyle and the Drogans, etcetera, would be resolved in further installments Gallery Trailer Poster B6D4015A-F04C-4F32-B5F1-E7649B2E35B0.jpeg|Arlene 2 Teaser Poster 7F2D15C5-6BBD-4B8F-AF3A-CB520D6EC366.jpeg|Arlene 2 Movie Poster Opening Logo Category:Traditional animated Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:2003 Category:2003 films Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Robert Graphic Novel Adaption